drug wars
by Justin Andrews
Summary: Niko is the new Shining star of the Bratva, and other gangs see his potential. Is he valuable enough to save from the grips of a rival gang? This story does not follow the GTA4 storyline at all. PLEASE READ THROUGH! ACTION STARTS Ch.2
1. prologue

Many great stories have evolved from the sex filled, crime haven that is Liberty City. There have been stories of lost love, friends gained, new loves, and old enemies. Stories filled with the excitement, sadness, anger, and revenge. Niko Bellic has experienced all the emotions of Liberty City in his short time here, going from rock bottom, to the top of his group, but what something is about to happen that Niko has not experienced, and will have to rely on his true friends to save him and his success.


	2. One

"Good work, Roman." Nikolai Petrov's silver Coquette sped out of the Triangle Club's parking lot, spraying water on the pedestrians nearby. "you are becoming more useful every day."

"thanks. I better be useful to you people, with what you put me through back there." Roman had been going through rough times. His taxi service failed and his girlfriend left him and ran off with the same Albanian loan shark that had been chasing him around for months. This was not the American dream he had in mind.

Nikolai's Coquette gained speed, flying through the steam pluming through the manholes in the street. "Faustin will be very pleased with your work tonight, Roman. We certainly won't be getting screwed over by those dealers anymore, all thanks to you." Faustin was having problems with dealers not giving Faustin his cut, and tonight was Roman's turn to rough up some dealers. as the car turned a corner, a pedestrian ran past the car, barely missing the front bumper.

"Fucking crackheads! we almost hit that idiot. There are so many of these asses screwing around down here, its really pissing me off." Roman was noticeably shaken. Petrov laughed when he saw the look on Roman's face.

"Roman, Roman...calm down! you know, we wouldn't be making any money if not for these assholes. They can run around all they want for all i care, more money for us, i say." Nikolai laughed and slammed his foot on the accelerator, sending the car screaming through a red light. "If you wish to blame anyone, it is your cousin. He has really tied things together with our business and the dealers." Roman shrugged and looked out at the subway tracks flying by overhead.

"Niko really has done some great work since arriving here." Roman chuckled and remembered the day Niko arrived, discovering that life wasn't going to be as easy as anticipated. "He was so mad back then, but look at him now! He really is living the dream now."

"he's still barely more than a hired gun, Roman." The coquette came to a stop outside the apartment.

"Look at this place. It's a real shit hole." Roman groaned as he stumbled out of the car. "are you going to come up?"

"as long as you don't try anything weird on me." They both laughed as they ascended the stairs to Roman's apartment.


	3. Two

Roman fumbled with the keys outside his apartment.

"Hurry up you idiot, this hallway smells like piss." Nikolai was always known to be very blunt and impatient.

"Don't Be an ass Nikolai", Roman said as he found the key and unlocked the door. He gasped when he saw his apartment.

"Jesus, Roman this place is a dump." Nikolai carefully stepped over the stereo that was on the ground, and flopped onto the couch, which was covered in cd cases.

"It wasn't like this when I left, I swear!" Roman was confused and scared. "There must have been a robbery. No, that cannot be. Niko was suppose to be here all night."

"perhaps he went out with someone." Nikolai was unconcerned. Frankly, he thought Roman was making up a story to make it seem like he doesn't keep a pigsty. "Or maybe your just lazy and dirty."

"Nikolai don't be a smartass. Im serious." Roman dashed off into his room, only to return even more dazed and confused. "His shit is all over the floor, and theres blood!"Petrov lackadaisically got up and walked over to Roman like he was going to hit him. Roman flinched. "Don't be such a bitch, Roman." Nikolai walked into the room and surveyed the scene. He crouched down and picked up the wallet. it was empty, and the rest of the contents were strewn across the floor. He got up, throwing the wallet back on the floor. "something is deffinatly wrong. Roman, call Dmitri Rascalov." Roman ran to the phone and hastily dialed a number, most likely wrong. Nikolai Petrov knew what just happened. Niko had been kidnapped, most likely by another organized crime group. "Niko Bellic, it seems like we aren't the only ones who are aware of you" he uttered to himself.

"Dmitri wants us at Faustin's house, like right now. He sounds really pissed off man." Roman was valuable to the business, but was too tense and cowardly.

"lets get the hell out of here. I assure you Roman, Niko is too valuable for faustin to let go, and too valuable for anyone else to kill him. He will be fine Roman. lets go."


	4. Three

"This is not what i asked for, you idiot." He threw the product to the ground in anger. "Are you retarded Niko? I asked for that new shit fresh off the boat. This is that old crap niko, don't fuck with me." Things were getting out of hand yet again for Niko.

"Take it or leave it man, I don't have time for this." He heard sirens. Going somewhere else. calm down Niko.

"Forget it Niko, i'm not going to sell your shit. You and your communist ass clown friends can find someone else. He walked away in a rather hasty way.

"idiot..."Niko left the spot, and headed down the road, when he saw the lights. He ran like a bat out of hell. He heard them coming from behind. Not tonight, he thought. He ran down the allly, and scaled a fence. cops were waiting for him there.

"Get on the ground asshole!" There were at least 5 pistols aimed at his head. One of the cops ran up and hit Niko in the face, sending him into a dumpster.

Shit, was all Niko could think of. He was on the ground with cops all around him, and everything...was...fading away.

Niko awoke in a damp room, arms and legs tied to a chair. A dream, Niko sighed in releif. Where am I? He tried to remember what happened, and all he could remember was hitting his head on the aparment floor. Who the hell did this to me? Footsteps above moved back and forth, then a door opened, and light flooded the room. Eyesight still blury, Niko could see three blurs, apparently whispering to eachother. He tried to make out the men's conversation, when a blur larger than the others approached him.

"Niko Bellic, yes?" His voice was dark and boomy, and Niko could tell this man was full of himself.

"What is it to you?" Suprisingly calm, Niko was still trying to figure out where he was. "where am I?"

"I am the one asking questions here asshole." The blur suddenly moved. A flash of burning pain hit Niko across his face.

"AH! what the fuck?" Jesus christ, this asshole has some big rings, Niko thought as he felt the warm blood trickle down his face. The two smaller blurs chuckled in the background.

"You will bring us alot of money, Niko. The Bratva will pay through the nose to get talent like you back in their hands. If your too stupid to figure it out, you are a hostage, and the Bratva will have to Pay to get you back."

"Your an asshole."

"You don't know me, Niko, but allow me to introduce myself. My name is Toni Lapranzo."

"Well, Toni, why the hell do you think the Bratva will pay good money for a hired gun?"

"Any organazation would pay up to keep a marksman and a good businessman like you, NIko. We heard the news, we've read the papers. 100 Million dollars a year is spent on drug deals in Libery city every year, and because you know how to push dealers around, half that shit is ending up with Faustin and your gang."

"And so you are trying for some quick money by kidnapping me? I dont know, toni, your plan has some holes. How will kidnapping me help your little shitty gang?"

"I will admit, we don't have your negotiating talents, but money will work, and bring some cash flow to the Lapranzo family. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a phone call to make." Toni got up and made his way up the stairs with the two other men.

Niko was suprisingly calm. These were some idiots who didn't think their plan out well enough, and were about to pay for screwing with Niko.


End file.
